


A Little Change Never Hurt

by casualpeaches



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, but not human au, just....modern trolls???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpeaches/pseuds/casualpeaches
Summary: Moomin tries hard to be forward-thinking, but is sometimes hesitant to change. Snufkin helps to make changes seamless and convenient.A collection of short fics that kind of all go together, featuring so, so much snufmin fluff.





	A Little Change Never Hurt

Moomin had been very hesitant to even get a smartphone. His trusty flip phone did everything he needed it to do, even if texting on it was a little slow. Sure, everyone in his family already had smartphones, as did Snufkin, but he could get along okay without one.

Snufkin had surprised him with it as a birthday present, and there was no force on earth that would make him turn down a present from his loving boyfriend. He spent the next few weeks teaching Moomin how to use it, getting the settings how he would like them, showing Moomin all the cool apps he could get. It was when he showed him the Animal Crossing apps that he seemed to take a turn to really like having the phone. He had played Animal Crossing on his DS forever, and now he could play it on his phone, too! There were also apps for cataloging your progress in the game, which Moomin enjoyed quite a bit.

He could also listen to music with it! He bought a pair of green earbuds and started wearing them lots of places. He started to really like working in cafes, where he could block out just enough of the murmur to help him focus. He’d tote around his tablet in its little case and find any good spot to sit and draw, while listening to music.

Although he wouldn’t say it, Moomin’s favorite thing Snufkin showed him was how to assign different people their own text notifications. Now, whenever Snufkin texted him, his phone made a happy little sound effect from one of the Zelda games. He would sometimes ignore the other text noises until he was done with whatever he was drawing or doing, but when the little Zelda sound chimed, he picked up his phone right away.

Snufkin had also bought Moomin a Spotify account as soon as he learned how much Moomin liked music. They had just started texting each other song recommendations, and now it was a regular part of their day.  Snufkin liked angsty music primarily, but also soft folk y and indie bands. Moomin liked everything, and whenever Snufkin sent him a new song, he always listened to it, and so far, had enjoyed all of them.

Now, Moomin was sitting in a Starbucks in the mall, sipping his pumpkin spice latte and drawing on his tablet. He was supposed to be drawing a commission, but instead was drawing his boyfriend, as he often found himself doing. He had an acoustic cover playing in his earbuds.

The soft guitar music lowered for a moment to let the Zelda sound chime in.

Moomin turned to look at his phone, sitting on the table next to his coffee. He pressed the home button and the screen came on, showing his text conversation with Snufkin.

_ “chlorine by 21 pilots” _

Moomin had listened to some 21 pilots music, as it wasn’t really indie, but didn’t pick it for himself because it was a little angsty-er than what he liked. Nevertheless, he added the song to his queue.

_ “I like it : )”  _ he texted back, about halfway through the song.

_ “are you drawing?” _

Moomin paused in his drawing again to text back,

_ “Yeah, at the mall. Is work slow?” _

He was coloring in Snufkin’s skin tone when he got a reply.

_ “A little. What are you working on?” _

Moomin zoomed out of his drawing and looked at it. It was Snufkin, laying his head on his arms, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He hadn’t smoked cigarettes in a long time (he quit because he was afraid he was a bad influence on Moomin) but Moomin had always loved the aesthetic of a cigarette, and he actually kind of liked the smell of the ones Snufkin smoked.

He switched layers and added a little line to suggest smoke drifting up from the end of the cigarette, then texted back.

_ “just commission stuff.” _

He switched over to the other drawing tab, where he had actually started on a commission. It was someone’s original character that he wasn’t particularly interested in, although the person had been very nice and the character design was lovely, he was missing Snufkin especially hard today. Snufkin worked in advertising, in a surprisingly high position for someone of his age, but it meant that he travelled wherever his company told him to. He had been gone for a few days now and that meant that Moomin had been trying hard to occupy himself.

He started working on the lineart of the drawing, wishing he could have picked a more reasonable career, one where he had plenty of free time to draw whatever he wanted and not have to draw for people. It was a bit late for that now, though.

Moomin very nearly jumped out of his skin as a finger appeared over his shoulder and clicked on his tablet. Specifically, said finger clicked on the other drawing tab so that not Snufkin’s face was full screen. He scrambled to push the tablet face-down on the table and whirled around in his chair, expecting to see Little My having come to pick on him before sitting down to chat.

Instead, he turned to see Snufkin smiling down at him, expression not unlike the one had had been drawing, a little smile playing at his lips and his eyes sparkling.

“Moomin, I haven’t smoked in a long time now—”

Moomin cut him off, jumping out of his chair to wrap his arms around the slim frame of his love.

“Oh Snufkin, why didn’t you tell me you’d be coming back today? I would have stayed home and cooked you something, I would have come and gotten you from the airport, oh I missed you so so so much—”

Snufkin pulled Moomin’s earbuds out gently, and Moomin realized he had probably been exclaiming much louder than he had meant to, and a couple of people had cast glances their way, though none of them were judging. Snufkin grinned at him, planting a small kiss to his nose.

“I wanted to surprise you, and it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you beforehand, would it?”

Moomin pushed his nose against Snufkin’s cheek, his way of kissing him, then grabbed Snufkin’s hand and started to pack his stuff up with his free hand. Snufkin helped him, picking up the latte as Moomin packed his tablet into his bag.

“Did you drive here?” Snufkin asked, knowing the answer already.

“No, I walked.”

Snufkin nodded, “I’ll drive us home, then.”

Everything packed and Snufkin carrying his coffee, they left the coffee shop hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! leave comments if you like <3 this work is un-beta'd so feel free to point out typos/mistakes and i'll fix them!!


End file.
